rivales de amor
by sol-nata
Summary: gray le pide un consejo a lucy para conquistar a juvia lo que no saben es que natsu va empanzar a pesar mal GxJ y un poco de NxL
1. capitulo 1

Rivales de amor

**Capitulo 1: un consejo para conquistar**

**Una noche fría y oscura, una maga de espíritus estelares caminaba por las calles de malgonia con destino a su casa, pero tenia un leve presentimiento de que alguien la seguía cuando volteo no había nadie atrás de ella, pero cuando voltio vio una silueta de brazos cruzados esperándola**

¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunto Lucy un poco asustada

No te preocupes Lucy soy yo gr...-pero no termino de decir su nombre, ya que la maga le había dado un golpe con su cartera en la cara XD

¡Ah! gray eres tu, que susto me metiste- dijo ella mas tranquila

¡Auh! me dolió…..Lucy por que me pegaste-dijo el muy molesto

Ah porque….quien te manda a estar ahí parado asustando alas personas- dijo la rubia

Ay yo solo vine porque necesito que me ayudes con algo-dijo el mago de hielo

Así y que puede ser eso ,gray pidiéndome ayuda a mí-dijo la maga con un tono sarcástico

Primero vamos a tu casa para contarte-dijo el pelinegro

Ok- respondió ella

Cuando gray y Lucy llegaron

Bueno que me tenías que contar-dijo Lucy un poco intrigada

BU... bueno …Es …que yo …qui…qui…quiero …con…con….conquistar …..A..a.. ..a..a..a…JUVIAAAA!-dijo el mago de hielo muy nervioso

A si a juvia…QUEEEEEEEEEE al fin te decidiste no lo puedo creer-dijo la maga de espíritu estelares muy feliz

Y que me ayudas o no- dijo el preocupado

Esta bien pero tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga- dijo ella con ella vos de perversidad

A…Lucy a veces das miedo…. Esta bien hare todo lo que tu digas- dijo gray

Muy bien empezamos mañana con la operación celos-dijo Lucy

a….a…. que tienes en mente Lucy- dijo el asustado

Solo déjamelo a mí- volvió a decirlo con tono de perversidad


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo2: el encuentro y los celos de juvia **

**A la mañana siguiente Lucy y gray llegaron juntos de hecho se sentaron en la misma mesa y empezaron hablar pero se sentían con un peso encima eso se debía que todos los que se encontraban ahí no los dejaban de ver **

Oye Lucy esto se empieza a poner molesto-**decía el mago de hielo **

No te preocupes esa es la idea juvia todavía no ha llegado pero cuando llegue se llevara una gran sorpresa-**decía Lucy muy tranquila**

**Mientras tanto juvia ya iba saliendo de su casa camino a Fairy tail. En eso sin querer se tropieza con alguien un chico muy guapo de ojos azules y cabello negro **

¡Aaa¡ lo siento fue mi culpa**- dijo juvia muy apenada**

No te preocupes eso le pasa a cualquiera-**dijo el joven**-me llamo yukimura shun y tu?

A…j...Juvia loxar un placer-**decía muy nerviosa**-(aaa que guapo) -**pensó **

Bueno nos vemos otro día juvia-**dijo despidiéndose shun**

Sí adiós-**dijo la maga de agua**

**Y siguieron su camino cuando juvia llego al germinio….**

Are…. Gray sama y Lucy están sentados los dos solos en….en una sola mesa- **dijo la peli azul muy celosa **

Bienvenida-**dijo la peliblanca mira **

Aaa mira por que Lucy y gray sama están sentados juntos-**decía juvia aun mas celosa **

Pues nadie lo sabe juvia desde que llegaron están juntos. Todos se preguntan lo mismo-**decía mira viéndolos**

Vistes gray el plan esta funcionando juvia esta muerta de los celos-**dijo Lucy con su tono macabro**

Si ya vi pero ahora que hacemos- **le pregunto gray a Lucy **

Pues… la operación que sigue es la cita-**dijo Lucy con una gran pero gran sonrisa**

Explícate-**dijo gray muy intrigado **

Bueno consiste en que tu vas invitar a salir a juvia no se quizás invítala hacer una misión juntos y luego te le declaras vale? –**dijo Lucy pedante de su gran plan **

Queee tu esta ida yo de...De...Declarármele solo no Lucy no voy a poder –**dijo gray muy pero muy nervioso **

Bueno gray eso ya es problema tuyo además yo también tengo que hacer una misión para pagar mi alquiler-**dijo la maga de espíritus estelares un poco enfurecida**

**Por otro lado juvia y mira estaban hablando de la sobresalto del día Lucy y gray**

Ay mira chan yo como que me doy por vencida Lucy es mas apuesta y elegante que yo por eso gray la prefirió a ella-**dijo la maga muy desconsolada**

A no te des por vencida juvia algún día gray se dará cuenta del gran amor que le tienes- **decía mira tratándola de animar **

Pero cuando será eso sabes que yo….-**las puertas abriéndose la interrumpieron**

**Era un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules llamado yukimura shun el cual venia con la intención de unirse al germinio **

Vaya…vaya un miembro nuevo-**dijo la peliblanco con una de sus bellas sonrisas**

A si me quiero unir donde esta el maestro de Fairy tail por favor- **dijo shun muy emocionado ya que había encatrado en germinio que desde niño admiraba **

(Ese es el chico con el que choque esta mañana)-**pensó juvia muy nerviosa **

A lo siento pero el maestro esta en una reunión si quieres espera hasta que llegue aquí en la barra-**dijo mira sonriendo**

Si –**respondió el chico muy emocionado, cuando se sentó por puara casualidad vio a juvia**-are juvia pero que casualidad no sabia que estabas en Fairy tail-**dijo shun muy impresionado **

A si yo no sabia que te querías unir a el – **dijo la peli azul **

Se conocen –**dijo mira muy sorprendida **

Pues...-**la chica fue interrumpida por los ojos azules**

Si desde esta mañana-**dijo shun sonriendo **

**Los tres se pusieron hablar rieron y gozaron juvia tenia un presentimiento de que alguien la miraba cuando voltio gray tenia su mirada puesta en ella ya que no soportaba verla reír ni hablar con otro en pocas palabras estaba celoso **

Lucy me voy-**dijo gray molesto**

A gray pero …. Deja los celos y presta atención… mañana tu le pedirás a juvia lo de la misión y sin pretextos ok-**dijo Lucy molesta **

Si. Si te aseguro de que se lo diré-**dijo gray – (**además también me asegurare de que no vuelva a cruzar palabras con ese tipo)- **pensó muy molesto **


	3. Chapter 3

Cap3. La llegada de Natsu

A las afueras del malgonia estaba un chico de cabellos rosa acompañado de su gato parlante

-Natsu te acuerdas de todo lo que le vas a decir a Lucy no?-le decía su fiel compañero Happy

-sí, si me las aprendí todas anoche, no te preocupes Happy-le respondió el nombrado con una sonrisa enorme

Ay-le dijo Happy

En el germinio, Lucy y gray volvieron a llegar juntos ya se les hacía costumbre verlos así, pero no solo se acostumbraron a Lucy y gray noo también a juvia y a shun todo el tiempo q llegaba se sentaba junto a juvia hasta q llegara la hora de irse lo cual mataba a gray

-sabes q Lucy ya me arrepentí de la misión-le decía gray

-Q pero xq-le preguntaba Lucy un poco molesta pero también intrigada

-Xq no y... Ya…además…yo….no…-

No pudo terminar gray xq las puertas del germinio se abrieron

-Bienvenido Natsu- como siempre mira le daba la bienvenida

-Tatai….ma – Natsu había perdido toda su alegría al ver a SU Lucy con el baka de gray en una sola mesa y además muy pegados y para el colmo sin juvia al lado

Natsu se dirigió a donde estaba mira y le dijo

-Y eso- le pregunto con una vos muy seria

-Q –mira estaba extrañada por la actitud de Natsu el serio se acaba el mundo

Le señalo con la boca hacia la mesa de gray y Lucy –q paso

-Aaa eso…..bueno…estas igual q juvia…eto nadie lo sabe desde hace 3 días llegan juntos se van juntos y se sientan juntos-le decía a Natsu un tanto preocupada x la reacción q Natsu podía tomar

-Aaa...gracias mira –dijo dirigiéndose a la mesa de juvia

-(por un momento creo q Natsu dio miedo)-

-Oye juvia me puedo sentar con ustedes-le pregunto con el genio molesto

Natsu…oye Natsu es mi impresión o estas molesto- le pregunto juvia

q… no es solo q- le decía mientras se sentaba –(de bolas q estoy molesto que hace Lucy con gray)-pensó

Lo que pasa es q Natsu se le iba a declarar a Lucy pero cuando la vio con gray se molestó y se arrepintió-respondió Happy en lugar de Natsu

Sí. Si eso…..q no Happy-le reclamo a su compañero

Jajajajaja…bueno no te voy a negar que también me molesta verlos juntos pero no puedo hacer nada-decía juvia con un tono deprimente

Cof .Cof –shun hizo eso para llamar la tención

A…lo siento. Nee Natsu mira te presento a shun un nuevo miembro-le decía

A... un placer me llamo Natsu-se presento

Igual- le dijo shun

También te llamas Natsu-le pregunto muy sorprendido

No shun pero que es un placer

A ok- le respondió Natsu ya casi sin la molestia q tenia

Y yo me llamo Happy – se presento

Un placer Happy-le respondió

Ay-dijo Happy

Jajajajaja-reían los cuatro

Mientras q en la otra mesa Lucy estaba ipermega molesta xq Natsu no la había saludado y gray estaba con los celos por los cielos

(¿de que se ríen? ¿xq juvia parece tan feliz? Tsk como odio a ese tipo)

(¿Se puede saber que le pasa a Natsu? ¿xq no se sentó con nosotros y con juvia si? no lo entiendo)

Pensaban los dos más que molestos, celosos


End file.
